


Fathers and Daughters

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>...there was something about daughters, he thought. They could bring out the sunlight on a rainy day and make you stronger for what you would do for them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers and Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 advent challenge; masterlist and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/392757.html). This is day 5, concert.

Lucius is late and he knows it from the glares he receives as he slips in the back. The few people who see him curl their lips, but there are one or two who aren't upset that he's interrupted their viewing of the program; it is that he is there at all. He leans against a wall, unable to see anything much in the dark audience, but knows that Lily will see him at the least. She is rather excellent at seeing her step father when she wants to.

A Slytherin, that one. Lucius wishes he could claim credit, but she was born like that, according to Harry. Not that Lucius hasn't helped. He smirks, knowing that most of the pranks she's gleefully played on her brothers since he married her father were from books that he leant her.

The chorus breaks up after three songs--he winces, how could he have missed so much?--but three students, Lily among them, step forward to microphones that are being set for them.

Lily discreetly waves to him and he winks. She giggles visibly before being hushed by her teacher. The final song had been chosen by the three students, the school's prodigies. A reward for their hard work for applying themselves to improving their natural talents as singers. It isn't a song that Lucius knows, but suspects is Muggle. Lily's voice, though not the strongest, makes him not mind. She has a beautiful voice and Lucius thinks lovingly of the gift he had procured--private lessons with an Opera singer. Harry had approved it, but only on the condition that no one tells Lily who the singer was and that no one lets Lily start to think herself above anyone.

Lucius plans to sit in on the lessons when he can, determined that Lily only receive lessons and nothing more. It is the least he can do to ensure that he not sleep on the couch for a misstep.

He waits at the back when the concert is over, letting everyone leave instead of being crushed while going forward. Harry is talking to the teacher while James and Albus are talking with some of their friends. Lily is saying goodbye to the other students from the chorus, but is distracted, looking for Lucius no doubt. He smiles. 

Few know how much he wished for a little girl. Not to spoil, per se. Just...there was something about daughters, he thought. They could bring out the sunlight on a rainy day and make you stronger for what you would do for them. Lily was something he had always wanted and she was happy to have another adult wrapped tightly around her little finger.

Harry had been angry at first, naturally, and then exasperated and then fond. And amused. There was plenty of amusement.

"Papa!" Lily yelled as she ran up the isle, dodging between adults like all children could. Lucius caught her in his arms with a smile. "You saw it!"

"I did," he agreed. "You were wonderful!"

"Like an angel?" she asked prettily, looking up through her eyelashes. 

He tapped her nose with his finger. "Like an angel."

Her smile was luminous and he melted. He stood and offered her his hand. She waited with him for the rest of their group; they're going out to a late dinner, something that's become a tradition after three years as a family. Tomorrow, the kids will be off to spend the first three days of the holiday with their mother and then Christmas. Boxing Day, they'll be back with Harry and Lucius. 

Lucius is looking forward to it. He'd never missed a Christmas with Draco and he's making sure to not miss one with his new little ones. Especially since he has the daughter he's always wanted. She leans against his hip and he puts his hand on her head. She sighes and he smiles.


End file.
